


不是你的错

by 9shanbysea



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 背景：白羽瞳被冯杰射伤以后那段时间，猫儿因自责自己没到保护好小白而一直闷闷不乐，小白一直在想办法尝试让猫放下心结





	不是你的错

就算是恢复力强到变态的白羽瞳，在被枪伤后的相当长一段时期里，胳膊也没办法好好活动。  
展耀自那次事件以后一直有点愧疚。每次出警都是白羽瞳在身边护着他，他几乎都要理所当然地认为白羽瞳绝不会受伤了。  
当白羽瞳那次倒在他身上，眼睛翻白失去意识的时候，一直以冷静和理智自持的他突然慌了神，不知如何是好。  
一直到白羽瞳醒来，展耀都没能从自己毫无保护能力保护白羽瞳这种自责里挣脱出来。  
白羽瞳看出他的心事却也没有点破，只是尽力表现出自己身强体健，偶尔受个伤也没什么大不了的样子。  
结果就是某个晚上，白羽瞳肩膀附近又疼得厉害。

“轻点。”白羽瞳忍痛能力这么强的人都有点支撑不住了，展耀又自责了。  
打开绷带，展耀看到原来结痂的地方微微裂开，暗红棕色伤痕有些触目惊心，所幸不是很严重，还没流血。  
展耀的眉头皱得更厉害了。  
“活该。伤员逞什么强啊，搬那么重的东西。”  
嘴上这么说着，但是换药的时候动作确实轻了许多。  
白羽瞳心里默默念着，不然让你搬吗。让他家手不能提肩不能扛的猫去干那些活，指不定伤得比他现在还重呢。  
不过也只是想想着。看着展耀越来越黑的脸，白羽瞳知道展耀估计是又自责了。  
“行了行了，我又不是你，我金刚不坏着呢。疼…疼疼疼。”  
“怎么不疼死你。”展耀恶狠狠道。

“哎…你去哪里啊。”  
展耀帮白羽瞳换完绷带以后就往客厅走。  
“睡沙发。”  
“有床不睡你睡沙发干嘛？”  
展耀回头白了他一眼。  
“我这不是怕压着你的伤吗？”  
明明是担心的话，但是从他嘴里说出来怎么就一副没好气的样子呢。  
白羽瞳磨着牙，真是不坦率的猫。  
“回来！你不睡我旁边，万一半夜我又疼了怎么办？”  
白羽瞳无理取闹的时候，哪还有半点冷酷的SCI组长的样子。  
展耀摇摇头，继续往外走。  
“喂！”白羽瞳猛地想起身，动作太急又扯着伤口，一下跌坐回去。  
听到白羽瞳的声音，展耀连忙回过头来检查。  
“你都这么大人了，怎么还不如阳阳。幼稚。”  
展耀一边检查，一边嫌弃道。  
平常都是他哄猫，哪有这只猫哄他的时候。有这样的道理吗？白羽瞳只觉得自己太委屈了。

展耀的脸就在跟前。这只猫，眼睛黑黑亮亮的，低垂下来的睫毛简直像把小扇子一样挠着他的心。明明已经一起相处这么久了，每次近距离接触的时候，白羽瞳还是会被展耀这双眼睛吸引地移不开视线。他肯定意识不到自己的眼睛有多迷人。  
“看什么？”  
白羽瞳用力一拉，展耀一个重心不稳差点扑倒在他身上。但是就是这么慌乱的时刻，展耀都小心翼翼地张开自己的手臂，生怕又压到白羽瞳的肩膀。于是趁着这个空子，白羽瞳扣住他的脖子亲了上去。  
展耀个子高，又不敢乱动，站着的姿态腰只能半弯不弯的很是难受，于是顺势半跪在床上。白羽瞳的吻很霸道，带着不容拒绝的意味，但是又很温柔。展耀喜欢和白羽瞳双唇相接的感觉，这种近距离的问候能带给他不少安全感。  
展耀的脸微微有些发热，白羽瞳却根本没有放开他的意思。唇分后，展耀双手撑在墙上，把白羽瞳困在自己和墙面之间。白羽瞳以前最擅长用这种方式对付展耀了，因为会让被困住的人有种无法逃脱的感觉。展耀今天终于也有机会试上这么一回。正当展耀还在为自己成功反客为主一次沾沾自喜的时候，白羽瞳邪气一笑，嘴角歪歪的好像根本不怕一样，还用比展耀更加炽热的目光挑衅着，展耀的征服欲一下被点燃。  
展耀和那双狭长的眼睛对视了一会，捧着白羽瞳的脸又亲了上去。这次用上了咬的，别的比不过，咬人他还是比较擅长的。白羽瞳感觉嘴唇被尖牙磨了一下，不知道有没有出血。再看看眼前的猫得意的小眼神，捏住他的下巴闯了进去。  
事实证明受伤的白老鼠还是比那只猫厉害，白羽瞳的手劲大得吓人，展耀推不动他。齿关被强行侵入，白羽瞳勾住展耀的舌头纠缠，不听话的时候就往嘴唇咬上一两下。展耀吃痛却逃无可逃，无奈下巴被捏住，别说咬回去了，就是合都合不上嘴，吞不下的唾液都从嘴角滴下。叫还叫不出声，哼哼唧唧的喘声都被强行吞到了嗓子里，听起来倒像是在撒娇。  
再分开的时候展耀眼睛都红了，却还是一点不示弱。  
“怪力老鼠！”展耀跨坐在白羽瞳身上，一巴掌拍到他胸口上，白羽瞳却只是低低笑了一下，伸手去帮展耀揉刚刚被他掐红的了下巴。  
经历刚刚一番较量，两个人都有了点反应，气氛有点微妙。

“猫，你要不要试试自己来？”  
“……”展耀没说话，把头扭到旁边去，好像是不好意思了。  
“我肩膀疼。”白羽瞳不咸不淡的语气反而显得很欠扁，展耀觉得自己简直是自掘坟墓。但是他感觉也来了，脸红归脸红，手还是自觉地解起了自己的衣服，还顺便脱了白羽瞳的裤子。两个人赤裸相对的时候，展耀腿都有点抖，于是趴在白羽瞳身上不去看他。  
白羽瞳从床头柜摸出润滑液帮展耀做着扩张。展耀被摸到舒服的地方会猛地抓紧白羽瞳的手臂，硬挺的下体还不受控制地蹭着白羽瞳的腹肌，脸红到白羽瞳的颈窝都有点发烫。  
白羽瞳侧过脸亲亲他的头发，加快手指的进出速度，润滑液摩擦的水声清晰可闻，展耀心都要跳出来了。  
准备得差不多了，展耀缓缓坐起来，红着脸往白羽瞳的性器上涂着润滑液，然后握着这根硬挺缓缓往腰后送去。  
“慢点。”看展耀还是有点不习惯的样子，白羽瞳轻轻出声提醒他。  
肉根一寸寸被自己推入，对展耀而言也是前所未有的体验。进了一大半的时候实在是进不了了，展耀拉不下脸来自己动，求助一样看着白羽瞳。白羽瞳轻轻动了下腰，全根没入。展耀的腰猝不及防软了下来，还没等他调整好呼吸，白羽瞳就一下又一下撞了起来。坐姿的原因，每一下都进得又重又深，展耀不敢撑在白羽瞳的胸口，又无处借力，舒服得脖子仰了起来，腰也不自觉地跟着晃动起来，酸软得都不像自己的了。  
白羽瞳看着展耀高高在上的样子，扶着他的腰又是几个大力顶撞，展耀喘息都猛然变了个调。  
“呼……这么喜欢？”  
白羽瞳的声音带着极致的诱惑力，展耀此时正在兴头上，不怕死地呛了回去。  
“你别自恋。”展耀翘翘嘴角，俯视着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳被他激到，猛地加快了下半身的速度，展耀屁股被撞得啪啪响。白羽瞳冲着展耀敏感的地方大力捣弄，展耀猝不及防倒在白羽瞳身上，自己下身的硬挺摩擦着白羽瞳腹肌，白羽瞳很满意他的反应。  
“你……唔……”白羽瞳根本不给他说话的机会，展耀的声音全被吻封住。展耀身子被插得直晃，手撑在白羽瞳头的两侧微微颤抖。  
白羽瞳看他坚持得辛苦，突然翻了个身把他压在身下。展耀的手被白羽瞳压在两侧。  
白羽瞳身下速度不减，却深情款款看着展耀。

展耀刚才已经很小心翼翼的了，但是白羽瞳肩上白到刺眼的绷带下还是渗出了点点水红色，展耀看着难受，眉头又锁了起来。虽然只是很细微的表情，这种状况下也根本分不出是出于身体的欢愉还是心里内疚。  
但白羽瞳偏偏看出来了。  
白羽瞳手臂撑在展耀的头旁边，手指温柔地抚摩着他的眉头。  
“不是你的错，真的。”  
展耀愣住了，有点不知所措。  
自从那天出警，冯杰那句“保护不了你爱的人”就一直萦绕在展耀的脑海里。他自认为自己有上天给的最好的武器，但是那次危急关头却并没有能像以往一样平安度过。  
就像他只是摔了一跤，或者划破手，白羽瞳都会紧张到问上好几遍。他从来都不敢想象白羽瞳真的受伤了，对他意味着什么。他对白羽瞳的担心只会多而不会少。  
明明是他的错，那次是他高估了自己也高估了白羽瞳。是他没有更早识破阴谋诡计，也是他一意孤行地执着于自己恐惧而阻碍了案情侦破，更是他不够强大而没能保护好自己保护好白羽瞳。  
但是白羽瞳的眼神坚定，轻而易举击碎了他多日来的防备和紧张。  
正是因为知道白羽瞳无论如何不会怪他，所以才更加自责。  
“你再这样，我也该难受了。”  
听到声音后展耀眼神重新聚焦，发现白羽瞳扬起眉毛，似乎是在等他的回答。  
展耀闭上了眼睛。  
“好。”

白羽瞳这次没有太过火。事后展耀帮他又换了一次绷带。  
“小白，谢谢你。”  
展耀认真道，多日的心结总算是解开了。  
“睡吧。”  
白羽瞳捏捏他的脸，就像回到了两个人小时候一样。  
我以后一定会保护好你的。两个人都默默在心里下了决定。


End file.
